Glow
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: "Me sostuve con fuerza mientras tu visión se difuminaba lentamente delante de mis ojos…"


**Glow**

* * *

 **Summary:** "Me sostuve con fuerza mientras tu visión se difuminaba lentamente delante de mis ojos…"

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es de Kishimoto. Glow es de Keeno. La historia es mía.

* * *

Hacía frío. La lluvia no ayudaba a mantener el calor en su cuerpo. Ese día parecía acompañar los sentimientos de Sakura.

Era quince de noviembre, el día que más odiaba en el año. La culpa la carcomía y el dolor la acompañaría el resto de su vida.

Demasiado tarde para estar sufriendo, pero los recuerdos se incrustaban en su mente y no la permitían ni por un segundo olvidar. La dulzura de su mirada, la calidez de su sonrisa. Estaba tan lleno de vida.

Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpida.

Si no hubiera sido tan testaruda…

 _Él todavía estaría aquí…_

Se sentía tan mal. Aunque pasaran los años, era una huella que le pesaba en el alma y no la dejaba olvidar.

Y no solo había crecido su cuerpo, su corazón había hecho crecer también a su dolor. Todo los sufrimientos vividos, todo lo malo que la había pasado a lo largo de la vida no se comparaban con el dolor de la perdida de su mejor amigo.

Tenían ocho años… eran dos niños que no le temían a lo peligroso, inquietos y traviesos que se pasaban el tiempo hiriendo sus cuerpos sin pensarlo ni un poco. Brazos rotos, raspones, cortadas y ellos seguían insistiendo en jugar a lo peligroso.

Ese día no estaba tan feo a pesar de estar a casi finales de otoño; el cielo estaba gris y soplaba viento, pero podían jugar igual. Fueron cerca del río, allí era su lugar. Pasaban largas tardes jugando ellos dos solos, no les gustaba compartir su momento juntos con los demás.

La lluvia los sorprendió repentinamente. Sakura era un poco más prudente que Sasuke, pero ese día quiso llamar su atención y ser ella la valiente. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpida y hubiera hecho caso a su instinto, nada de eso habría pasado.

El río estaba agitado, las pequeñas olas se agrandaban con el pasar de los minutos. Junto a este había un árbol en el cual pasaban jugando bajo su gran copa cubierto de hojas, ahora tan sólo eran ramas desnudas y secas a espera de su renacer en primavera.

— _¡Bájate Sakura!_ — había gritado Sasuke, su ceño estaba fruncido y parecía bastante asustado.

— _No, no lo haré. Quiero que veas que tan alto puedo escalar._

— _¡Bájate, vas a caerte!_

— _¡No!_ _—_ en ese momento, el pie de Sakura resbaló y ella cayó. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza de la primera rama que sintió y se sostuvo allí.

Empezó a llorar, tenía miedo y se sentía una tonta por haber hecho tal cosa.

— _¡Ya subo, sostente fuerte!_

Sasuke no lo dudó. Subió con gran habilidad y rapidez logrando salvarla de una caída peligrosa. Pero no así él, quien cayó a causa de la fractura del tronco que cedió al peso de los dos. Ambos cayeron del árbol, pero Sakura lo hizo en tierra firme mientras que él cayó al agua.

— _¡Sasuke!_

El cuerpo de Sasuke desapareció en el agua. Fue tan rápido. No logró verlo salir en ningún momento…

Y esperó…

Mucho tiempo lo hizo, pero él nunca salió.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Todavía seguía mintiéndose a sí misma de que todo era un mal sueño y que Sasuke tenía una vida lejos de ella, con una familia, teniendo éxito, siendo alguien.

Las cicatrices del cuerpo no se comparaban con las del alma, solo eran recordatorios de sus errores mientras que las otras la amargaban completamente cada día más.

Su cuerpo marchito le recordaba que lo había perdido, su corazón le recordaba que el dolor jamás desaparecería.

— _¡Sasuke!_

El río se había tragado su cuerpo. El río se lo había llevado. El río le arrancó a Sasuke de su vida.

 _Ella mató a Sasuke._

La culpa era algo que jamás se iría, siempre viviría dentro de ella. En su mente, en sus recuerdos, en su corazón, en el cuerpo, él se haría cargo de que jamás lo olvidara.

 _¡Déjame en paz!_

Gritaba su alma en busca de un descanso.

 _¡No te vayas!_

Gritaba su mente intentando mantener su rostro grabado por siempre.

Y aunque rogara que la dejara avanzar, siempre estaría allí, cada veintitrés de julio, cada quince de noviembre.

Atardeceres rojos que siempre la harían rememorar.

La calidez de sus brazos que no olvidaría jamás.

La profundidad de su aniñada voz en su mente se reproducía una vez más.

Con los años, todas esas cosas se desvanecían un poco más…

Sakura, llena de flores, camina hacia la sepultura que lleva visitando más de diecisiete años. Tantos años y no podía superarlo. Jamás lo iba a superar.

El vaho escapaba de sus labios espaciadamente, sus ojos no pueden evitar mirar la lápida gris decorada con una foto del niño al que ella le robó el futuro. Sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas y cae al suelo de rodillas para poder llorar.

 _Sakura…_

 _Sakura…_

 _Cuando estés triste mira al cielo, no llores más._

Sakura levanta la mirada al cielo y sus ojos se abren por completo. El corazón le palpita, el cuerpo le tiembla y las ganas de llorar vuelven.

La lluvia se había detenido, el cielo se estaba despejando lentamente dejando un bello atardecer asomarse. Las nubes grises dejaron paso a un tímido sol decorar el cielo con tonos naranjas y rojizos…

— ¿Sasuke?

El nudo de su garganta se afloja, los recuerdos dolorosos son sustituidos por la sonrisa vanidosa de Sasuke…

Es el momento en el que piensa y se da cuenta que no es culpa de Sasuke, no es culpa de su recuerdo… no. Es ella quien no quiere dejarlo ir. Es ella quien busca hundirse en los recuerdos del chico que amó con todo su corazón.

Por fin lo comprende. Ahora, realmente, lo entiende. Siempre estuvo ahí. Sasuke siempre estuvo allí. Siempre tan directo y hermoso aún si no era físicamente, Sasuke siempre estuba allí.

El peso de su corazón se aliviana y el sonrojado cielo se convierte en el rostro de Sasuke, quien le está dejando un mensaje.

 _Es hora de dejarme marchar…_

Y Sakura lo ve irse, lentamente, de sus recuerdos, de su mente, de su corazón. Ante sus ojos, Sasuke se está convirtiendo en la noche una vez más.

 _Pero ahora puedes descansar en paz…_

" _ **You will stay forever deep inside of me"**_

 _ **Just my stupid little childish fantasy**_

 _ **In this sentimental glowing twilight**_

 _ **I'm falling apart without you**_

* * *

 **Cantidad de palabras: 1061**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Amo esta canción de Vocaloid, pero más la versión de Nano uvu_

 _Igual, me basé más en la versión de Miku porque fue la que más a mano tenía, aunque el final puse una estrofa de la versión de Nano para demostrar que Sakura en esta historia estaba aferrada al recuerdo de Sasuke y no lo podía dejar marchar, obviamente no es cien por cien fiel a la original porque no me gusta copiar, solo use el fucking árbol asesino (/;_;)/_

 _Bueno, cuarto reto superado: escribir un one-shot basado en una canción triste ¿qué más triste que esta canción(?_

 _Creo que no hace falta explicar mucho, pero por si acaso… Miku está jugando con un amigo y él pierde la vida al caerse de un árbol y su recuerdo la persigue. Intenta olvidarlo, pero la herida es tan profunda que no puede cicatrizarla._

 _La música y letra es de Keeno. Les recomiendo tanto la versión de Nano como la de Glutamine, no se van a arrepentir y más la de Glutamine que es muy fadfjahfja la canta con tanto dolor que te llega al cora, no jodo xD_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en los próximos ones!_


End file.
